


He Doesn't Want To Remember

by ladyoneill



Series: Shadows Of The Moon: Full Moon Ficlets [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunters, a different variety of wolfsbane, a claiming bite, and only dim memories of pain and fear, and Stiles is stuck with a mate he doesn't want and can't get rid of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Doesn't Want To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Memories" prompt at fullmoon_ficlets. Nothing is overly graphic but Stiles is in an unwanted relationship with Peter due to sex pollen and he doesn't have good memories of their first time.

Stiles' memories of that first night are purposefully vague. Most of the time he doesn't want to remember and he's glad he can't. 

He knows there was pain. 

Undoubtedly fear.

He hopes he fought as hard as he could before surrendering to the inevitable.

He hopes he made the bastard work for it.

He just can't recall any details.

The pain is crystal clear, though. Whether he screamed or wept--he hopes not--he doesn't know, but that red hot burst of agony when, without enough prep, with no lube but saliva, Peter pushed into him, that he remembers, almost like he can still feel it.

Phantom pain.

The next morning, every night since, those he remembers. He can't forget, no matter how much he tries.

When he awoke, he hurt, everywhere. There were claw marks on his thighs and waist, a few still oozing blood. His ass throbbed and his skin was bruised pretty much everywhere.

The bite on his wrist glared red and hot when he let his swollen eyes slide there.

And his first thought was 'thank God a beta's bite can't turn me' and his second was 'no', because, unlike when originally offered, he now knew what a bite on the wrist meant.

Peter slept beside him on his stomach, snoring lightly, not a mark on him.

Stiles still hates him for that, his ability to sleep so peacefully after--well, he can't remember the details but it was obvious what happened, not just from the pain in his ass, but the cum dried on his stomach and thighs--with his skin clear of bruises, scrapes, bites, but even then he couldn't hate him for the fucking. Dim memories of trying to stop him, struggling, come when he pushes his brain, but Peter wasn't at fault. There was a different variety of wolfsbane thrown on them. It made him warm and twitchy, his mind slowing, his movements sluggish. It made Peter...Stiles can remember the wolf turning to him, erection pressing against the zipper of his tight jeans, his head shaking in denial, but he was trapped.

And Stiles was helpless.

Fucking aphrodisiac wolfsbane.

Fucking hunters.

The only blessing was that they managed to escape before Peter lost his control and shoved Stiles onto his bed and wouldn't let him up. Later Peter reckoned the hunters wanted to see a mating, and, after, would have killed them both.

Sometimes, when he's especially down and wallowing in the fact that he's mated for life to a psychopathic werewolf, Stiles wishes they had. He's still human, the bond on his side is weak. He can leave, but Peter's wolf won't let him. It's possessive, and Peter's unstable. The combination is not good.

Stiles is sometimes afraid of him, but he's learning how to keep him passive and happy.

And Peter's devoted to him. While that bothers Stiles, he can't deny it. He just can't get past the anger--the hatred--for the fact that Peter couldn't resist biting him. He can forgive the drugged fucking, although the wolfsbane didn't affect him in the same way, just made him warm and fuzzy and left him with only the vague memories and pain.

He can't forgive the mating bite. The aphrodisiac didn't cause that. That was all on Peter.

Stiles isn't sure he can ever forgive that.

Although he knows if he can't, he's probably going to be miserable for the rest of his life.

End


End file.
